


Trouble Researching

by moroder



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Smut, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vik is probably more experienced at this whole topic than we thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroder/pseuds/moroder
Summary: Beatrix ventures into the Moss Blanket jungles and develops a weird fever after contact with unknown flowers. So she visits someone capable of helping her. She hopes for that, at least.





	Trouble Researching

She appeared out of nowhere, made a step off the teleporter and almost fell down. Fortunately, she managed to lean against a wall and retain her balance to stumble to the laboratory entrance.

“Viktor,” she spoke unsteadily, “are you there?”

No answer came, and she dragged her feet to the lower level, counting stairs to remain concentrated. The number evaporated from her mind the very next second, ousted by something scorching hot, burning her from the inside, no competition tolerated.

“Please,” the voice came down to scratching whisper, “am I asking too much…”

One corridor away from her, in a small space containing a pond she always forgot to place her puddle slimes in, something was generating a low buzzing sound, so loud that even Beatrix heard that, although she’d stopped trusting her senses a while ago. Hearing didn’t trick her this time, however; a huge electricity generator was working in this next room. Her gaze trailed along the generator, the cables connecting it to a system block with two monitors… and the person sitting at the table full of paperwork. Judging by the fact that he didn’t notice Beatrix coming closer, he was drowning in thoughts and paid no attention to his surroundings; and as she placed – or better said, dropped a hand down on his shoulder, he jumped but recollected himself quickly.

“You startled me,” he laughed, shrugging her hand off his shoulder, but as he did, she almost fell down and he had to catch her. “You look unwell, what is wrong?”

“I,” she took a deep breath, “ _feel_ unwell too.”

“Maybe you should better sit down?” Viktor got up from his folding chair, but she waved him off and leaned against the table. Unfortunately, none of them lied about her bad look and state of health. “Are you having a fever?”

“Wait. Let me…” she licked her dry lips, “tell you what’s happened first.”

“So this sickness has a reason, has it not?”

“Yes.”

And Beatrix told him, partially crooked, how she ventured out into the Moss Blanket to find something interesting among plant world. It went well except for one particular kind of flowers that always tended to wrap around her limbs and shower her with petals. It did, in fact: she fell face down into a patch of these flowers; despite her best efforts to wash it off, the pollen contact didn’t go unnoticed. So now she was suffering from feral heat (however bad is sounded) and fever that made her knees weak, her head spinning and her whole body numb… almost whole as a matter of fact.

Viktor listened to her in silence, but as the story went on, it was harder for him to keep from smiling patronizingly. Finally, he crossed his hands and spoke simply:

“Were they pink?”

“They… you mean flowers? I guess they were… that’s the only flower species growing out there, no?”

“It is actually not the only one, but it’s not the case now. Remember how I told you about dangerous plants? I can most certainly remember mentioning highly unpleasant consequences after contact with some of them. Beatrix, I did not say that just to impress you, I counted on your discretion.” He lowered his head, smiling sympathetically. Bea looked at him like a hunted animal.

“I just… ah, I just want to…” she staggered again, and Viktor had to stand up to keep her from falling. Beatrix grabbed his lab coat sleeve, her whole body trembling; she was experiencing both fever and chills, her head was spinning, but she still managed to hold onto the lab coat pretty tight.

“You would do with an antipyretic,” the scientist uttered thoughtfully, looking over his friend. “Your pupils are also too dilated. How are you feeling overall?”

She didn’t know how to answer. On one hand, there was this awful sick condition and weakness she couldn’t fight; on the other, a feeling of completely dispelled restraint boundaries that usually held her so modest. The excruciating heat burning her cheeks was accompanied by a pulling sensation at the lower abdomen, and it streamed down to her tightly shut thighs; Beatrix swallowed hard, thinking about gloved grey fingers following the path.

“Viktor… can you help me?” She looked at him, pleading. “You know so much about different stuff on this planet… There must be a way to ease all this and… you know.”

He kept quiet for a while. Only Bea’s heavy breathing broke the lab silence; she still held onto Viktor’s lab coat with one hand, placing the other on her hip and slowly moving towards her belt. She tucked a thumb over the belt, catching her underwear elastics along with it. The pose seemed to have provided sort of soothing effect.

“It depends on what you want to ease,” the scientist finally said, completely calm. Beatrix has never seen his eyes behind goggles and it always put an additional layer of difficulty understanding his mind. Despite that, his sly smile gave it all away now.

He knew exactly what she wanted to ease.

“Please,” Bea moaned with closed eyes, scratching her dry throat with words, “I will do anything. I will find your fiddle. I will make you a new one, I can’t stand this anymore, I… haa…”

She exhaled softly when a gloved hand stroked the side of her face gently; she felt him staring at her, but with closed eyes the world seemed so infinitely pleasant and blissful… Hoarse whisper right next to her ear made her flinch from a wave of agitation that came through her whole body.

“Please open your legs. And hold onto me with both hands.”

She obeyed, no second thoughts. The low buzz filling the room induced a vibrating effect on the table and her body, enhancing the lingering sticky desire to break free, escape the chains. These chains, however, were only represented by a belt that Viktor unbuckled with his right hand and pulled the waist a little bit.

“Am I bothering you with all this?” Bea whispered, shivering from soft touches at lower abdomen. “I know you’re always busy with something grand… and I’m here all like this…”

She didn’t finish: the dark gloved hand dove into her working pants, her underwear and ran along her vulva, making Beatrix flinch and moan something indistinct.

“You are very wet,” Viktor muttered musingly, stroking her with two fingers. “Must have been over two hours since the contact.”

“I… I don’t remember, ah… is it important?”

“Not at all.”

His middle finger slipped into her carefully; seeing Bea taking that well, he added index one. Despite the glove material, his fingers felt amazingly smooth. If Beatrix were in a condition capable of thinking, she would have contemplated how the effect was probably achieved with a special protection material. But she couldn’t think.

“Aah… hhng… have you ever… ah… had a girlfriend?”

“Yes, ouch,” Bea clenched his shoulder too tight, and Viktor hissed. “Why do you ask?”

“It would explain your, ah, skill at this, aaahh, oh God, harder!”

Her heat and dizziness stepped down at the time. More specifically, they were now caused not by fever but by Viktor’s rhythmical thrusts, and Bea could swear that for him, too, it became harder to stand on his feet and to breathe in normal fashion. She closed her eyes again and moved as closer to him as she could, changing her grip so that she could sort of embrace the scientist; her legs couldn’t reach the floor and trembled from holding up, but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t be able to stand anyway.

“You’re so nice,” she mumbled, out of wording control, “you don’t even know… aaah…”

With eyes closed, she couldn’t catch his reaction, but one could guess by his soft snicker. The sweetest shiver went through her body, leaving a tingle in her fingertips, as his thumb touched her clit and started drawing small circles around it. Beatrix almost slid down the table after a wave of pleasure, but she still held firmly onto her partner’s lab coat.

It couldn’t last for long. As well as her, Viktor felt the tension inside her piling up and kept the pace well until the band-aided hands sank into his shoulders, and a feeling of massive tide washed over Beatrix, echoed in every single nerve ending so hard she could feel herself tense for a whole minute, if not more. She was out of breath, gasping like a fish out of water and still shaking; Viktor cuddled her with another hand, waiting for her to recover.

“Feeling better?” he asked after a while, as Bea stopped shivering and relaxed completely. She looked back at him with a gaze full of blissful fog, still not over the orgasm; but the next minute, something clicked inside her head, and her expression changed to startled and very, very embarrassed.

“God, was I… What’s happened to me?” Beatrix looked over herself, and her panic intensified.

“You don’t recollect?”

“No, I do, I… It feels like I was out of my senses completely. Oh God…” She blushed and covered her face, moving away a bit. “I’m so ashamed…”

“Would you rather suffer from fever throughout several days?”

“N-no… I think. But I put you in such an awkward position and… Damn it, I’m such an idiot for going after these flowers!”

“Beatrix,” the scientist put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. “I did my best to help you. There is nothing harmful in that. I only hope that you will take the risks into consideration next time and stay away from situations like this.”

He smiled at her, so warm and simple that Bea finally believed his words. Though weak knees still reminded her about the incident.

“And if I… don’t stay away? Will you help me again?” she smirked.

“Who knows, who knows. You mentioned something about a fiddle, did you not?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this fandom has brought so infinitely much joy to my soul that I am writing my first smut for it  
> guess we're even
> 
> mildly inspired by infinite universe of Doctor Who and Star Trek fics on the same topic


End file.
